Real Steel Deleted Scene
by Chocol8moonlight
Summary: Gay young erotic story about Max and his robot Atom


Category: Gay Male/Celebrity  
Story Title: Real Steel Deleted Scene

WARNING: You must be 18+ to read this. If you are not  
allowed to read these where  
you are from or don't like reading  
stories about boys under 18 please leave  
now.

Please Note: I've tried my best to keep this story spoiler-free, so if you havn't watched the movie Real Steel yet, the story won't give anything vital away. Also, I do not have any rights or own any  
part of the movie Real Steel and  
don't know any of the actors and what  
their sexuality is. (The story is fiction and is  
not intended to imply anything about the  
true sexuality of the celebrities mentioned  
or any personal knowledge about their  
private lives). Enjoy !

That night, Max managed to sneek out to take his new robot Atom for a test. He ran down the block with Atom following. Max then hid around the corner of one of the buildings which stretched up majestically, lost in the misty city nightsky. Atom stopped at the corner and looked around for Max. After a few seconds, he discovered where Max was hiding, and walked up to Max. Max smiled. Slowly and gently, Atom lifted Max from under his arms off the pavement, so that they both were face to face. Max looked into his robot's eyes, which were glowing bright metallic blue. For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Max looked down and caught a glimpse of something between the robot's legs. He couldn't believe it. Atom had got a robot hard-on from holding max so close! Or so max assumed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret", Max whispered to Atom. The words came out automatically...

The two then wandered in the night, until Max found an old abandoned warehouse. It was for a fabric factory, and inside was still plastered with drapes of soft cotton sheets thrown about in the dark semi-moonlight. They both laid down on their backs and glared up at the almost sky high factory ceiling. The soothing humm of a few bats echoed the air. Max was wearing a white vest and blue shorts. He reached down hesitantly and put his hand inbetween the robot's legs. Immediately, a penis pushed its way out of a hole, growing rapidly in max's hands. He got up and examined it closer. It seemed to be made out of rubber, but was throbbing like it was alive and full of energy. It grew to a massive 10inches, stood up straight in the air between them. Max felt it all over with both his hands. He was so hard himself, and he could feel his breathing getting heavier. A sudden experimental urge took over him, as he felt the robot's cock head and shaft. The dark blue  
mushroom  
head had no foreskin, but he could feel a small slit at the tip. It was so slipperly and wet. Oil? Grease? It smelled different. New. Unlike anything max smelled before.

The robot then got up and took hold of max. It gently ripped off max's vest, shorts and underwear, exposing his cute boy-body. Atom then wrapped his metal fingers over max's slick penis and wanked it slowly. The cool metal made max moan with pleasure. He then put max down on his back on the fabric. Atom lifted max's soft defined feet into the air and exposed max's virgin anus. Atom then aimed his thick rubber cock at the entrance of max, rested it on the pillow-like pucker for a moment, and then pressed forward sharply. Because the cock oozed lube, it slid in like a hot knife thru butter. Max screamed as his insides parted, "AWWW! Fuck...". At first the pain felt like a sword had been driven up his tight love-canal, and then it was gone, there was no pain, but intense pleasure, extraordinary pleasure for max. Max then wondered whether the lube substance numbed his pain while enhancing the sexual pleasure inside him. Max's prostate itched, and the robots  
cock  
satisfied it, rubbed it, massaged it. The robot fucked max in and out, all 10inches in and out. It was amazing that it got all the way in with no pain. Max felt as if a huge tree was growing up inside him. He could feel the robot's cock wriggling and moving up inside him like a muscular snake, it didnt go straight, it explored its way up max's ass. The robot kept thrusting, faster and harder. Max screaming, "Fuck yeah, fuck my ass yeah. Faster atom, FASTER!, FUCK MY HOLE, STRETCH IT! CUM INSIDE IT! Aw aww AW AWWW!".

Max then felt the robot's cock growing thicker. Max looked down between them, at his hole. The robot's cock had grown to twice its thickness, thicker than max's arms. Max's hole looked so hot being stretched so much, the outter skin of his anus held the cock like a glove. It looked impossible. The hair that fell over max's face was wet with sweat. Atom held on to sum pipes on the wall to balance, but the extreme sexual force  
mistakely broke the pipes and the exposed wires sent an electric shock surging thru atom, thru his cock, and into max. Max felt the electric charge pushing up his asshole and it felt awesome! He jerked with pleasure while being electricuted thru his butt, screaming, moaning and whining, "AAAHHHHHHHH!" while the robot kept pounding. Max looked so gorgeous in that position, his young toned body all tense and firm. Atom started fucking faster, the clapping of his cold metal slamming against max's butt cheeks loudened, as max's cock flew back and forth bouncing rhythmically between max's taught tummy and the robot's, with each thrust.

And then max felt the robot's fuckstick grow longer inside him. Max arched his back and squirmed as he felt the robot's cock travel up him, into his tummy and up his throat. He stretched his neck up, his neckline changed and, visibily, max's neck widened, as the cock moved up it, and finally a little out of his mouth. Max didnt feel any pain, and didnt even choke or gag. The mysterious lube substance solved all those problems. The robot's mouth then opened and a slimy rubberish tongue slid out, licking max all over, sucking his pink nipples wildly, pushing into his hard bellybutton, and tasting his hot feet, wetting them thoroughly. Max's cute blue ankle chain bounced with every movement. Then atom leaned down and kissed max, the tongue slipped down max's throat, also, all the way down. The tongue then started fucking max's mouth. He felt the tongue travel down passed his stomach, and pop out his anus. It was double penetration, and max's anus stretched  
obscenely to accomodate the  
cock AND tongue. A second penis then slipped out from between the robot's legs and worked its way into max's bum. The pressure was overwhelming - max felt like he'd split in half, and more like he and atom had merged as one.

A third long thin wet penis, as thin as a pencil, slid out from the robot toward max's cock. It then slipped into the tip of max's piss-slit, all the way down inside max's cock, and started fucking max's cock. Again, no pain. Max then felt tiny wires sliding futher down inside his cock into his ball sack. As they latched onto his balls, max orgasmed. His body shook rapidly as he came. His beautiful face twisted, his coltish legs gripped tighter, his cute fingers dug into the fabric, his fresh toes parted, and his pretty feet arched backwards perfectly, looking slick and awesome with sweat. His orgasm went on and on, it lasted for about half an hour and it felt fantastic. The robot was sucking the sperm straight outta max's balls. Atom then pulled everything out of max. Max was panting like a wild animal on the verge of death. Atom then slammed max again with his main thick cock. The cock got so thick that max's hole almost tore. Max screamed, "FUUCKKK!  
FAAAA-AAHHHH-AAACCCKK! FUUURRHHHHCKK... Do me, yeah, fuck it, ITS YOURS! Uh uhh UHHHHHH!". Max's small feet were up in the air, perfect and higharched, smooth and sleek. His milky slender legs were strongly gripped on atom's torso. His natural abs were tense and shadowed in the halflight. His hot neckline was dripping with sweat, and his pretty icy blue eyes were locked. Atom's cock grew to its thickest ever, and then Atom came inside max. So much gushing robot cum, that max almost throw it up thru his mouth.

Then atom pulled out of max's cute little bubble butt, and cuddled beside him. Max passed out from the greatest, hardest and most penetrative sex of all time. Cool metal on skin. Nightbreeze. Starshine. And a distant wild dog, howling lonely, in its homage to the moon.

_

The End.

Hey guys, hoped you liked the story!

I will be posting up a new story at most three days after every 30 email responses I get. So start your comments, requests and suggestions!

Email me at: chocol8moonlight

I really look forward to hearing what you guys have to say!

I'll even attach back pics of the boys.

If you havn't already, check out my other stories.

Thanks!


End file.
